


泡澡二三事

by biubiubiu1022



Category: Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M, 电话play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biubiubiu1022/pseuds/biubiubiu1022
Summary: 现实向，时间线也与现实一样，参见喜子交换日记和港的快拍。因为疫情影响只能宅家的港好寂寞，工作繁重不能见到港的喜子也很难熬。不管怎样，就是要doi啦
Relationships: 爱情 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	泡澡二三事

距离大学放假快半个月了，因为疫情的影响，港人已经很久没出去溜达了。  
  
今天也是无聊宅家日夜颠倒的一天，睁开眼第一件事就是打开手机看看有啥新消息，置顶联系人一栏果然有个小红点。  
“今天是我的交换日记，港人记得去看哦~”还配了一个他自己的表情“テンションあげてこー！“  
打开FC的交换日记，前几张照片都是JO1成员，港人一边往下翻一边在心里吐槽：“什么嘛，让我看河野纯喜与成员的快乐生活？“接下来的3shot让港人差点骂出声，豆原、川西和纯喜滚在一团的画面让他感觉自己的喉咙被人捏住，生生灌了一瓶醋下去，“纯喜你故意的吧！”  
再往下翻，是一幅樱花盛开的照片，这张照片他见过！是前几天他跟纯喜抱怨宅在家里不能出门之后，纯喜在上班路上给他拍的樱花！纯喜拍了好多张，但只有这张得到了他的夸奖。  
这会儿港人复杂了，一时间乱七八糟的想法涌了上来。  
“如果陪在你身边的人是我就好了，如果那时再努力一点是不是和你一起上下班的人就会是我呢？我们就可以在世人的见证下大方表白了吧。可是哪有那么多如果呢。就这样用只有我才读得懂的暗号表白也真是难为你了，你的心意我收到了哦，谢谢你，纯喜。不过，和mame还有Takumi靠那么近，还是要给点惩罚的。“  
  
JO1合宿宿舍。  
“纯喜哥，可以和你一起泡澡吗？”  
豆原今天很想泡澡缓解工作的劳累，不过纯喜总是泡澡很久而且不第一个泡还不行，豆原对此有点摸不着头脑，怎么会有这种执着。  
“抱歉，mame，我还是想自己泡，拜托了让我先去吧。”  
明明是比自己大很多的哥哥，可是总是会对他撒娇，这也让豆原很无奈。  
“好吧，纯喜哥你快点哦”  
  
浴室的蒸汽粘上镜子凝成水珠在镜面上留下一串串水痕，半泡在水里的纯喜刷着手机，这是他一天下来为数不多的闲暇时光，只有这时候他才能放下各种各样的心情，让自己脑袋放空。  
“啊，港人发快拍了，真是难得。原来是叫大家注意防控啊。说起来，他有没有看我的fc日记啊，怎么一点反应都没有？”想着想着，身体的疲惫感又上来了，最近工作很忙，他已经连轴转了好几天，和港人的联络也少了很多，“不如就趁这会儿给港人打个电话吧。”  
他很想念港人，但是不知道该从哪里说起，他想听港人用软绵绵的声音叫他名字，想靠在港的肩膀上近距离看港人下巴上的痣，港人可以什么话都不用说，就只是抱着他也行。  
暂未接通的电话那头，港人正在床上滚来滚去，盯着手机屏幕焦急等待新的消息提示，看到纯喜的电话来的时候，他开心得蹦起来，不过还是平静了一下心情之后才接起电话。  
电话通了。  
“港人···”  
“怎么了，纯喜”  
电话那头是一如既往的软乎乎的声音，因为熟悉而带来的安心感包围了纯喜。  
"没什么，就是想你了。“  
”欸，是吗？“  
“嗯，很想。”  
“那，你说说想我哪里了”  
“嗯…想听你的声音，想你的拥抱”  
“诶，只是这些吗？我想你想得更多耶。我想你的吻，想你结实的身体，想你厚实的手，还想你用来塞满我的那个东西。”  
听到港人这么一番露骨的话，他自己脑子里也有了画面，港人做爱的场景浮现在他眼前，手划过港人皮肤的触感在指尖恢复，他感觉港人在挑逗他的舌头，刚才还合适的水温这会儿烫得纯喜躁动，他看着自己身体的反应，没有说话。  
“纯喜现在，是不是硬了？想要港人吗？”  
“………想”他怎么不想，身体快被欲火撕裂了。  
“好哦，那纯喜想怎么操我呢？”  
港把手指压进嘴里吮吸起来，因为按压舌头而涌出的唾液充满了港人的口腔，舔舐手指的水声通过网路清晰地传到纯喜的耳朵里，他的耳廓像是被舔咬着，一阵湿软火热。  
“纯喜的要求我都会满足的。”  
不过港好像并不准备让纯喜回答，  
“纯喜，摸摸我···从脖子到脚尖···每一寸皮肤都烫得可怕···好难受······”  
港人摸过自己的脖子、锁骨，在乳晕上转圈，指上残留的唾液润湿了他的乳头，他闭上眼想象纯喜把他压在身下对他进行爱抚，手经过的地方因为抚摸更加紧张。  
“纯喜，我抓住你了哦。”  
港人握住自己的性器抚弄起来，纯喜虽然没说话，可是逐渐加重的喘息在空荡荡的房间里异常清晰，他浑身的血液都集中到了下体，双手摩擦着挺起的阴茎却总觉得缺点什么，港人的手总是那么巧，随意撩拨几下就能让他到达最佳状态。  
“数数，我一点点放进去。”港又发出指令。  
纯喜按着指令慢慢数着，1，2，3，4。港人的后穴逐渐扩开，略略发红的洞口渴求着被填满。  
“纯喜，快···快进来···我想要你···”  
每一个字都在挑战纯喜最后的理智，他想起港人被他进入时的娇喘，额头上渗出的汗珠，沾湿的头发，咬紧的嘴唇，这些零碎的画面刺激着纯喜的神经，他加重了手上的力度。  
电话那头的港人把准备好的按摩棒吃进身体里，毕竟是个没有温度的物件，灼热内里被异物进入带来的冷感让港人呻吟起来，“啊···好冷呐···完全不像纯喜的肉棒那么热烈···纯喜···你进来了吧······”  
纯喜的神经捕捉着港人的每一次呻吟，浴室里的蒸汽越来越重，轻微的窒息感掐着他的脖子，这种危险的临界体验是极佳的催情剂。  
“纯喜···叫我的名字···”  
按摩棒的激烈搅动让港人很难咬字，他用了很大劲才拼凑出这句话。  
“minato，minato······”  
港人的名字像迷幻药一样，让纯喜身下滚烫的巨物涨得发痛，想找个湿热紧致的洞穴发泄所有的兽欲。  
而港人还没有满足，他颤抖着让纯喜不要停，“纯喜，不行，还不可以···再用力···用力一点···还不够···”  
纯喜只好压着那团燃烧的欲火，不停地呼唤港人的名字，等着港人放下指令。  
按摩棒的抽动让港人的叫声越来越肆意淫荡，身下体液止不住地流出，水流过他滚烫的皮肤，像条小蛇爬过他身体，让他的肌肉紧缩了一下，按摩棒被他锁得更紧了些，敏感点在按摩棒的反复摩擦下一点点把港人推向高潮，他身体里的那股潮热冲上大脑，充盈了他的全身，高潮来临的娇俏叫喊是给纯喜的最终指令，他终于可以释放身体里的猛兽了。  
纯喜刚刚发泄完还沉浸在港人给他的美好梦境里，便被豆硬生生地拉回现实，“纯喜哥，还没好吗？”  
像个做坏事被抓包的学生一样，纯喜慌乱得不行，猛地从水里坐起，水花溅得到处都是，“马，马上，马上就好。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，坏孩子河野纯喜，不要带坏mame哦~哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
“真是，港人一点同情心都没有。亏我刚才还一直忍着到港人允许才射。”  
“好了，好了，我知道我的纯喜很努力了，等你回来了我会好好满足你的。我不在的日子里，就辛苦一下纯喜啦。”  
“我不会手下留情的，你准备好求饶的台词吧。“  
“好哦，毕竟····只有纯喜能填满我的全身❤“  
得到恋人的肯定让纯喜心情愉悦，他不想挂断电话，即便只是听着港人的呼吸，知道港人就在电话那头，与他共享着当下的一分一秒都让他觉得幸福。  
先开口打破这份安静的是港人。  
“纯喜不走不行了吧，别让mame等急了。”  
“嗯···可是···我···”  
“安心啦，只要纯喜想我了就给我打电话发消息，都可以，我可是纯喜的港人哦。”  
纯喜还没出口的思念被港人堵在了胸口，“那，再见了，我的港人。”  
“再见，我的纯喜。”  
  
豆凑到刚从浴室出来的纯喜身边，闪着他的大眼睛问道：“刚才的是港人哥吗？”  
纯喜抓起枕头把豆砸倒在床，心里恶狠狠地骂这个看起来人畜无害的小朋友，“这家伙绝对是故意的！！”


End file.
